Ver para Creer
by x3lldanierallsanllx3
Summary: Spoilers del cápítulo 102 del manga!--Había hecho todo lo que podía para mantenerlo con vida, durante tantos años, protegiéndolo, apoyándolo, acompañándolo, caminando el mismo camino que él. Pero al final, eso no había sido suficiente.-- RoyxRiza-Royai


Hola! jeje, hace un tiempo que no escribí nada, y sentí las ganas de escribir esto xD está un poco raro y se nota que no estaba muy segura, pero no importa xD

**Tiene spoilers del capítulo 102 del manga**, así que están avisados xD

FMA le pertence a Hiromu Arakawa xD

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ella sabía que en parte era su culpa; sin embargo, él nunca dejó que ella pensara eso más que por unos segundos. Cuando ella se enteró de lo que había ocurrido, muchos sentimientos la embargaron. Ira, tristeza, preocupación, culpa; convirtiéndose en un remolino de dolor que penetraba su alma. Había hecho todo lo que podía para mantenerlo con vida, durante tantos años, protegiéndolo, apoyándolo, acompañándolo, caminando el mismo camino que él. Pero al final, eso no había sido suficiente. ¿Pues quién podría confiar en un hombre ciego? ¿Quién dejaría al país en las manos de un hombre que ni siquiera puede distinguir sin preguntar, a la persona que tiene delante de él?

Era cierto que ella se sentía culpable, pero él se sentía peor. Él no había querido esto, él no había imaginado esto. El quería ver una nación unida, sin guerras, pacífica. Quería ver la sonrisa de felicidad de muchas personas, ver la alegría subir hasta sus ojos. Quería ver a todos sus amigos con él, a su familia. Pero sobretodo, quería verla a ella. A ella. Su teniente. La única mujer en todo el universo que él podría amar, la única que siempre estuvo con él, la que siempre cuidaba sus espaldas. Lo único que quería, era ver.

Si bien ella había aceptado sus errores al dejarse herir y no protegerlo, también había aceptado el rol que tendría hasta el fin de su vida. Ella había hecho la promesa de protegerlo, sin importar lo que pasara, así que decidió acompañarlo, ser su guía, sus ojos, su luz. Pero sobretodo, aceptó hacerlo porque lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado. No podía dejarlo para siempre en la oscuridad, porque cuando ella lo estuvo, siendo amenazada por Orgullo, él estuvo para ella. Él nunca la abandonó, él siempre estuvo allí.

* * *

-Riza, cómo está el día?- el hombre en la silla preguntó. La mujer que lo había ayudado a sentarse volteó la cabeza hacia una ventana contigua y respondió:

-Soleado, Coronel. Estimo que a una temperatura de 23° Celsius.- El hombre de cabellos azabaches frunció el gesto y con voz calmada dijo:- No hay necesidad de formalismos, estoy retirado del ejército Riza.- La rubia suspiró lentamente.

-Discúlpeme, Sr. Mustang. Siendo el primer día en que lo acompaño me hizo olvidar ese detalle, lo siento.-El tono de su voz cansada no paso por desapercibido.

-Por qué estás aquí? Riza?- Riza lo miró un poco asustada, había estado esperando esa pregunta, pero no pensó que llegaría tan pronto, teniendo en cuenta que acababa de llegar. Pensó en las razones, y se dio cuenta de que no era algo que ella podría decir. El hombre en la silla esperaba su respuesta, pero como no llegaba, emitió:

-Es acaso por pena? El ejercito te obligó?- Sus palabras causaron dolor en ambos-Porque si es así, prefiero que salgas por esa puerta ahora mismo.- Riza sabía que su temperamento era inestable, así que intentó responder a la pregunta.

-No, no es por pena ni una obligación. Hago esto por voluntad propia, Señor.- Su última palabra causó que el hombre frunciera el gesto una vez más. Ponía una pared invisible entre los dos con su formalismo.

-Voluntad propia? Srta. Hawkeye, es entonces un motivo personal?-la mujer asintió, pero recordó que el hombre no podía ver.- Sí, así es.

Su respuesta quedó flotando en el aire a medida que los segundos pasaban, la atmosfera se sintió muy pesada, y hasta incómoda. Algo que nunca antes había pasado entre los dos. Pasaron unos segundos más hasta que la risa incontrolable del hombre llenó la habitación y rompió el silencio. La mujer lo miró extrañada mientras su antiguo superior se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

-Qué estamos haciendo Riza? Intentando entablar conversación como dos desconocidos? Yo sé muy bien porqué estás aquí, y creí haberte dicho que no tenías la culpa de esto.- Sus últimas palabras no dieron el resultado que él esperaba. En lugar de escuchar palabras tranquilas de disculpa, escuchó la irritada voz de su compañera.

-No es por culpa, Roy! Tampoco es por lástima, ni por alguna orden!- la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del hombre al romper en risa se disolvió.-Es cierto que me siento responsable por todo esto, sí, es mi culpa que hallas quedado ciego, pero no decidí acompañarte por esas tontas razones!

-Entonces por qué? Por qué desperdiciar tu vida así?-el tono de voz del de cabellos negros igualó el de la mujer rubia, mientras esta retrocedía con cada palabra.-Por qué rechazar el ascenso al grado de Mayor? Por qué rechazar toda oferta de una vida mejor y próspera para pasar todos los días de tu vida al lado de un hombre que necesita ayuda para ir a cualquier lado? POR QUÉ, RIZA!?

-POR QUE YO AMO A ESE HOMBRE! PORQUE SIMEPRE QUISE PASAR TODOS LOS DÍAS DE MI VIDA JUNTO A ÉL!

El silencio cayó nuevamente, siendo interrumpido de vez en vez por las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. El gesto de sorpresa del rostro de Roy, fue reemplazado por lo que parecía ser incredulidad.

-Es una broma, verdad? Nadie podría amar a una persona como yo. Alguien que ha cometido tantos errores, y eso lo sabes, Riza.- la mujer se acercó a la silla, se inclinó y puso ambas manos en los posa brazos de la misma, suspiró y fue entonces que el hombre se dio cuenta de su cercanía.

-No es broma, te amo. A pesar de todo lo que podría pasar, te amo.- sin decir más, cerró la distancia que había entre ambos y muy suavemente, colocó sus labios sobre los de él. Fue solo un roce al comienzo, apenas perceptible, pero Roy sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus labios se tocaron una vez más, dulcemente, hasta que Riza retrocedió al ver que no era correspondida.

Entonces sintió una mano tocando su mejilla, acariciando su piel, tocando sus labios, el contorno de su boca. Fue jalada hacia delante para encontrarse nuevamente con esos labios, y se dio cuenta de todo el amor que fue puesto en ese simple gesto. Se separaron, y Roy dijo:

-Podrías perdonar a un hombre que anduvo ciego toda su vida y que tuvo que perder la visión para poder ver que la mujer que él amaba, lo amaba también?

La mujer se inclinó hacia delante para contestar con un beso, y todo el amor que había sentido momentos antes, se hizo más fuerte; lágrimas de felicidad cayeron por las mejillas de la de cabellos rubios, y la mano que aún se posaba sobre su rostro, al sentir aquellas gotas, las secó con el pulgar.

-Te amo Riza. No necesito ver para creer.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

No creo que Roy vaya a quedarse ciego, pero si así pasa, esta es mi idea de cómo sería.

Espero le haya gustado. Por favor, dejen reviews!!! x3


End file.
